Just when I needed it most
by Areah51
Summary: Two-shot. When Naruto gets sad and jealous at a party, and decides to take a walk down the beach, he never thought he'd meet someone to cheer him up. Just when he needed it most.
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was already filled with stars, looking upon the bright city of Dubai.

Naruto walked on the sand, his bare feet sinking in the soft, warm sand covering the private beach. He was holding a cigarette, inhaling the smoke and releasing it quickly after. He wasn't trying to burn his lungs, but he needed something, anything to keep him from getting insane. He didn't know what was going on in his mind, and he didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help himself.

He had surprised himself when suddenly, he had found his feet stalking down the stairs leading to the private beach of Sakura's house, situated on The Palm. He had thought that he could handle that, the pain and the jealousy, but clearly he had overestimated his strengh and patience. He also knew that the reason of his anger was stupid, after all, Shikamaru had told him numerous times that they were only « friends », no more, no less. Yet it stung, to see him flirting with the blonde girl, Temari. He didn't have anything against the girl, she seemed nice and fun, but she wasn't _him_. That was what hurt him in the end he felt replaceable. Naruto didn't understand how one could show passion one night, then completely obliterate it from his memory the morning after. He couldn't.

Naruto was the kind of guy who needed to feel loved and wanted, yet wouldn't allow himself to take the Big Jump and actually try to _be_ in a relationship with somebody. He was afraid that people would hurt him in the end, and he didn't want to tempt anyone. So he kept his heart securely guarded in a cage, and tried to live without the thought that he would end up all alone if didn't try to open the cage to someone, one day.

Naruto believed that love would come his way though, one way or another. That too, he never mentionned it, and kept the thought hidden in his head, way under the surface, but sometimes, he would let it be, and think about how it could be to be loved and to love someone just as much. How would it feel ? Would it be how he imagined, full of laughter and smiles and burning touches ? Or did he have a vision of what love would be, that was so full of crazy expectations he would never found it ?

He tried hard not to think about any of those disturbing thoughts because it frightened him, but he couldn't lie to himself forever.

With Shikamaru, Naruto had thought he had find the perfect balance. The other man was smart, cool and collected, yet he could easily burn with a passion that consumed the blond to the bone. Shikamaru was the kind of guy to hide everything under the surface, and Naruto couldn't help but think that the only way the brunet had found to unleash the covered emotions was to make love with anger, strengh and passion. The blond had thought that it would content him, to feel loved for a night, for an hour, without the bullshit commitment part. He knew way to many people cheating on their partner to believe in couples and actual, genuine love. However, that didn't keep him from wanting it badly.

And maybe he had fooled himself into believing that Shikamaru and him shared a thing together. Like a lot of things, he had buried the thought deep inside his mind, and now it was floating back to the surface, hurting his heart through the cracks in the glass cage. He felt the stings of false hope and fake dreams like needles in his chest, and he had needed to get out of the house.

Sakura had decided to throw a huge party before summer, to relieve minds from the stress of work and exams, and Naruto had welcomed the idea with enthousiasm. He had thought that his friend, Shikamaru, would come during the party and seduce him, like he always did. Oh how he'd been wrong. It's not that he expected the brunet to flirt with him, it's just that it had become so natural for them to end up together at parties, that he had felt weird when the man had started to talk with the blonde girl instead, charming her like he usually did him. The feeling creeping in was not welcomed, and he had tried to ignore it, to push it back, without any success. He had danced with his friends, his mind elsewhere, on the terrace, where Temari and Shikamaru had been sitting together, so close. A smile played on both their faces as the man had slide an arm behind the girl's shoulder, guiding her toward the brunet's chest. Naruto's smile had flattered, and suddenly the music wasn't enough to cover the screaming thoughts of betrayal he felt. His heart had been trashing in his chest, and Naruto had not been able to control it. He had needed to get out, to get some air, far away. He had needed to stop thinking about them. Now. So he had excused himself in front of Kiba and Lee, had walked away briskly, drank a shot of vodka, found a cigrarette laying on a table near a lighter. The blond hadn't thought twice, he had took the cigarette and had light it up, coughing as the first inhale made its way down his throat. It had been disgusting. But he had felt a sort of relieve from it, as if each breaths of smoke had blown his pain away. He had stalked down the stairs leading to the beach and started walking.

So there he was, walking along the shore, having no idea what to do, what to think. He just knew he didn't want to go back to the party just yet. Not until his friend left. Could he even call him a friend ? Maybe a lover ? No. He supposed the appropriate term would be « sex friend », but he couldn't draw himself to think about it that way. He was a friend before anything else, and though they did have sex quite often, he felt like the term was too deprived of feelings to be used. That was the whole point of a sex friend, no love, just sex… but it wasn't how he had pictured his relation with Shikamaru. That is, until now. It seemed obvious now that to Shikamaru, the blond had always been nothing but a friend with who he could have wild sex once in a while.

It hurt more than it should, and Naruto tried to keep himself from freaking out, alone on the beach.

He found talking to himself highly comforting, especially since it helped him figure out things he couldn't figure out without voicing it out loud. He needed to vent, and since it was almost one a.m, the beach was empty, the houses along the way were mostly pitch black. Everyone was sleeping, and he was walking on the sand, caught between empty houses and a silent sea. It was perfect. He drew a breath out of the cigarette, breathed in deeply and slowly let out the smoke. Then he started speaking in his low, tenor voice.

« It's alright, Naruto, I don't see why you're getting angry. Shika is nothing but a friend, no need to go and get angry, it's not like anything serious is happening between you and him, right ? He told you thousands of times that it meant nothing, you know that. You're twenty-three dammit, so you're gonna to calm down, then you're gonna go back to that party and act like the fun guy you are. You are not going to let anyone ruin this night, alright ? This is stupid, you know it, and I don't see why you're overreacting. Just let it go, okay ? Shikamaru was flirting with a girl ? So what ? He's not harming anyone, he's single, why the fuck not ? You could do the same if you wanted to, you don't need to go and get pissed off because he's letting you off tonight. I mean, it's not like you aren't attractive or anything, right ? Sure, she's beautiful, and she looks like you a lot, what with the blond hair and the blue eyes, the tan skin and the long legs, but come on, you can work with what you've got ! The truth of the matter is, you don't want him to let you off, because you're starting to feel something for him, and you realize you were the only one feeling the change. You're an idiot, Naruto. You're fucking stupid, because you knew this shit was gonna happen one day, yet you kept playing with fire, too confident to fear the burn of the flame. Well there you go, happy now ? Does that hurt enough for you, or do I need to remind you that once again ? God Naruto, think before you act. You never should have started this thing with Shikamaru. Friends are not meant to be sexual partners. And look at you now, avoiding a party because you're jealous of a girl, and ranting all alone. What the fuck is wrong with you ? Get yourself together ! »

He finished his monolgue and unconsciously straightened his back, lifting his head. The rant was helping a little…

He continued to walk, looking up at the houses. Then he heard the faintest air of music. It was coming from a house. As he walked on, he noticed one of the houses was glowing with lights, and people were chatting, laughing. The music came from there.

Apparently Sakura wasn't the only one throwing a party tonight.

He approched the house, and started to visualize a few people . The blond absentmindly wandered if the owner of the house would blame him for walking on his or her beach. He really did not want to fight with anyone tonight. He walked on, taking in people's appearance they seemed to be around his age, in their twenties, and most of them were absolutely gorgeous. It was as if all the beautiful people of Dubai had decided to meet in that one spot. He was surprised, and normally he would've stopped and try to talk with them, get to know them, but he just wasn't in the mood for it. Not now. Now, he wanted to be alone.

'You don't want to be alone, dumbass', his mind corrected him, 'you want someone to comfort you, but you know it's not gonna happen, so you lie to yourself. Fucking idiot'.

Naruto hated himself for being so true with himself. He could never lie to himself longer that a heartbeat. He could bury the truth, yes, but he knew it. He just wouldn't acknowledge it.

Turning his gaze back on the party, he noticed a man sitting on one of the wooden chair outside. He was surrounded by a few people, though he seemed oblivious to the conversation that was taking place. Or maybe he was just bored out of his mind. But one thing was weird.

His dark eyes were focused on him.

Naruto shivered, shot back a glance but did not stop. He kept walking away, more slowly this time, as if the man's eyes had calmed him down. When he reached the end of the arm of the Palm, he sat down on the sand and finished his cigarette, putting it out on the sand, but keeping the butt. He couldn't stand when people threw their cigarettes all over the place. The shit was killing people, and killing the environnement. People could do whatever they wanted with their health, but when the future of the Earth was concerned, the blond would not let it go. He played with it, twisting it, then put it in the pocket of his baggy shorts, letting his tan hands rest on the sand on the side of his hips. His lips opened, and he started humming, just like he always did when reality was being a pain in the ass. Singing brought him to another place, one where he could release his feelings without hurting anyone. He liked his voice, but it was a sort of secret. It was his way of feeling better, and he didn't want anyone to make fun of it. So he sang, just under his breath, slowly, sometimes humming the words, sometimes actually singing them. It was barely a whisper, yet it was enough. He sang for himself.

« You shouldn't smoke. »

Naruto jumped in his seat, turning his head around, only to see the man who looked at him earlier, standing behind him, barely five feet away. He walked to Naruto's side and sat down.

« You mind ? », he asked rethorically, since he was already seated.

« No », answered the blond.

None of them talked for a while, and suddenly the man repeated his assertion.

« You shouldn't smoke ».

« I don't », came the instant reply.

«But you were » countered the deep, low voice of the man.

« I was trying to get my mind off of something », confessed the blond, sinking his feet in the sand, then pulling them back up, and back down, repeatedly. Surprinsignly, it felt good, having someone to talk to, even about useless things. It was also helping that the man was handsome. No, really. Naruto turned his head toward the stranger and observed him closely. The moon reflected on the pale skin, making it look white and silky. The shirt he wore was a soft, sky blue, almost white the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the first three buttons were undone, letting anyone who was interested see the skin underneath. He had black shorts on, laying low on his hips, with pockets on the sides. Naruto lifted his gaze back up again. The man's jet black hair contradicted with his skin, making the whole picture look even more fantastic. He had a straight nose, a squared jaw but fine pale lips, softening the sharp features. His dark eyes, looking at Naruto with intensity, made the blond hold his breath. The look he was recieving was soft, protective and tender, unlike any he had ever recieved. In all, the guy was absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

« So you decided to ruin your health over some petty issue you had ? » the man asked. He had adopted the same position as Naruto, his arm holding his upper weight near his hips, and his legs half bent, in a relaxed state. Waiting for an answer, he started playing with the sand as well, his right hand dangerously close to Naruto's left one.

« Yeah… pretty much. Now that you say it like that, I feel like an idiot. »

« But maybe you are ? »

« Ah… I don't think so. I'm not sure. Maybe. » The blond sounded so defeatist it made the other man grab the sun-kissed hand in his, making the touch a little bit uncomfortable, but welcomed still.

« I don't think you are. »

« You don't know me. »

« I wouldn't mind knowing you. » the stranger said, playing with the blond's fingers. He was surprised the man even let him grab his hand. They didn't know each other at all, yet it seemed like they did. The touch was warm and soft, and the pale man started to rub slow circles onto the palm of the other hand.

« You would probably run away after a few minutes. » sighed Naruto.

« I'm not easily scared off. », stated the man.

« … »

« I'm Sasuke. »

« Hi. », pronounced Naruto, his voice now full of sadness and defeat. The anger had left, and he now felt empty, lonely.

« Hi. » Repeated Sasuke, squeezing the hand tighter. He was well aware that the blond man was bothered by something he couldn't quite grasp, but he was determind to push the bad feelings out of the man and fill the sad face with a genuine smile. He knew what it felt like to be down, and he hated it. A few years ago, he probably would've seen the man pass near him and felt nothing, but he couldn't anymore. He had been bored out of his mind at his own party, and he would have recognized that walk anywhere. That walk that said « my life sucks so bad I have nowhere to go and I'm probably end up killing myself because I have no fucking clue what the fuck I should do ». The walk that said « I'm lost and I need an anchor to life ».

Sasuke had decided that it was time for him to stop being a selfish man, and to start being that nice guy he knew he could be, somewhere deep down inside. He had kept an armur around his heart for so long, and the way the man had looked at him, with empty blue eyes… it had made it crumble in an amazing, painful kind of way. This guy wasn't anyone. This guy might even be his destiny.

Sasuke never told anyone about his feelings and beliefs, but he did have some. He believed in love at first sight, he believed in intuition, and he believed that somewhere on Earth, the perfect person was just waiting for him, maybe even searching for him. It was what made him wake up in the morning with a smile on his face. The moments he was alone, he was real. True to himself. And he knew he would only show this side of his personnality to the One. Which could be that lost guy passing him by, all alone, smoking a cigarette. He would make him stop that bad habit. He didn't want his soulmate to die out of lung cancer prematurely. He stood up, walked toward the stairs leading to the beach and amorced a step down.

« Hey Sasuke, where are you going ? » the man looked up to a blonde girl, Ino, and lifted his eyebrows.

« Going for a walk. »

« Come back before we leave. » she requested, going back to the party. Ino was a nice woman. He had met her through his friend, Choji, who was also her boyfriend. The girl was smart, good looking and really friendly, joking around with anyone. He had always admired her way of fluttering around from people to people, making them smile and laugh everytime.

Sasuke continued to walk down the stairs and watched the silhouette of the stranger walking a few feet before him. He followed him.

« You know, the usual way of introducing oneself is to tell your name to the guy who told you his », pointed Sasuke, taking a close look at the other man. A poor smile played of the pink lips, and the blond opened his mouth to answer quietly.

« What's the use of a name, though ? »

« So I can stop referring to you as 'you', and start using your real name. There isn't an actualy use, it's more like… a convinent way of speaking to one another. »

« So I take it you're not going anywhere ? »

« Nope. »

That actually made the blond laugh. It surprised Sasuke, who scrutizined the face, a wondering look on his face.

« Why are you laughing ? » he wandered, looking a bit confused. He hadn't said anything fun, had he ?

« It's just that… I never thought a guy like you would ever say something such as 'Nope', in that off-hand tone. It's… surprising. But in a good way. »

« Maybe there's more to me than the first impression you had. »

« Maybe, indeed. »

« So, care to tell me why you were walking around, smoking a cigarette when you are not a smoker, and looking like you had no purpose in life ? »

« Ah… that's a funny way to put things. »

« I'm not trying to be funny. I'm curious about the reason why a man like you could possibly be depressed. »

« It can happen to anyone, right ? » stated the blond, looking around before letting his eyes lose themselves in the horizon.

« I suppose. That doesn't make me less curious. »

« I don't know if I should tell you. You'd run away. »

« So… you're saying you don't want me to run away, now ? » asked Sasuke, a little smile playing on his features. Well, that was going surprisingly well. The man obviously needed someone to talk to, and he would have no problem being that person. Plus, he was genuinely interested in the story now. Sasuke wasn't a curious man by nature, but something kept calling him to the man, and he just wouldn't let it go now. He was sure they were meant to meet.

« I… don't know. I guess not. » Naruto said, going silent for a while, before starting again, in a lighter tone. « You know, it's funny you appeared, because as I was walking, I thought about someone, anyone who would come for me, search for me, and there you are, holding my hand », he gestured toward their entertwined hands. « It feels kinda good. Like we were meant to meet, you know ? But maybe that's just me being creepy. »

« Are you calling yourself a stalker ? »

« Weren't _you_ the one following me in the dark ? » smiled Naruto, actually shooting a shy smile at Sasuke. His blue eyes sparkled with a small light, and Sasuke was caught in them for a moment.

« True. » he finally admitted. « But I do get what you're saying about the meant-to-meet thing. I mean, I think everything happens for a reason. I didn't, before. But things changed, and now I couldn't be more certain. »

« Yeah ? »

« Yeah. This party shouldn't have happened. My friend was supposed to throw it in her house in Umm Suqueim, but she couldn't, and I ended up offering my house… »

« How thoughtful of you », cut in the blond sarcarstically, though the smile on his face reassured Sasuke that he was just joking.

« Don't joke. Now I'm the one who will have to clean the house from the puke and splattered drinks, tomorrow. That's not thoughtful, it's crazy. »

« Please let me cry. » continued Naruto, smirking.

« Oh shut up. » Sasuke laughed, leaning on the side to nudge the blond's shoulder playfully. He stayed like that for a while, lifting his head up to meet the blue oceans of the other man's eyes. They seemed to be so much more colorful than before, as if the vale covering them earlier had been lifted –by him ?-, revealing thousands of emotions and feelings. It was enchanting. Sasuke moved closer and leaned in to kiss the tan jaw, softly.

« You shouldn't be sad. » The blond instantly leaned in the touch, brushing the pale man's nose with his cheek.

« Naruto », he whispered suddenly, plunging his face into Sasuke's neck slowly, letting his nose and mouth follow the line of the man's jaw and breathing in the soft pale skin.

« Your name ? » managed to form Sasuke barely loud enough to hear.

« Hm » Naruto said, kissing the juncture between the neck and the shoulder of the stranger.

« Hi », smiled Sasuke, reflecting what Naruto had said earlier.

« Hi. »

They stilled, the blond's head still touching Sasuke's, and Naruto reached for the other side of Sasuke's neck with his free hand, caressing it.

« I have no idea where that came from », mumbled Naruto, slowly pulling back.

«Hn. »

Sasuke managed to stand up, a pale hand reaching for Naruto's tan one, pulling him up. The blond jumped up and down, trying to get rid of the sand covering his butt and back. Sasuke watched him jiggle and let out a laugh.

« Are you making fun of me, Sasuke ? »

« What if I am ? » replied the brunet, lifting an eyebrow in a challenging sign.

« Then you shall be punished. »

On that note, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pushed him against his own body, kissing him hungrily. Sasuke didn't wait to undersand what was happening to him to kiss back.

This was very bad idea.

But it felt so good !

It was good in all the wrong ways, this feeling of unknown passion, coming out of nowhere, the feeling of not being alone when Naruto needed it most, the feeling of rescue from that tall dark stranger.

It felt fucking amazing, if he could be honest with himself.

Not to mention Sasuke was a great kisser. He reacted to everything Naruto did to him, and soon their hands were in each other's hair, pulling for air, pushing for more contact, tongues swirled around the other, and moans were exchanged. Their bodies always kept contact, one way or another, and it was amazing.

The blond was blown away. Had he known from the start that Sasuke was that good, he never would've wasted his time speaking. Sure his voice was great to listen to, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of his tongue in the stranger's mouth. It was pure bliss, absolute paradise. Like jumping off a building and falling forever, feeling the thrill and adrenaline but not the pain of hitting the ground. Sasuke kept him flying the whole time.

They broke apart for minute, their forehead touching. Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's neck and the small of his back, under the shirt Naruto had adopted the same position, though his left hand was on the pale, hard stomach. They were panting, looking at each other in surprise and happiness, eyes glittering with sparks of lust and desire. Then, as one entity, they jumped each other again, kissing hard and biting anywhere they could think of.

Sasuke's hands descended Naruto's back and went to grab his ass, squezzing it softly, then harder when Naruto left his mouth to bite his neck, sucking then licking the spot where he had left a red mark. Naruto grunted when Sasuke touched his ass, then he let himself fall in the sand, dragging Sasuke with him, on top of him.

It felt good to be a little bit dominated. He liked being in control, but right now, what he wanted was someone to show him how badly they wanted him. And Sasuke was doing a wonderful job. He was all over him, kissing his face, mouth nose, neck, arms, knuckles, fingers, and he seemed to want to discover something else, as his head began to descend his chest, the pale nose playing with the ups and downs of Naruto's torso, over the shirt he was wearing. When he reached the limit of the shirt, Sasuke bite it and dragged his head up slowly, lifting the shirt up, up, and nudging Naruto's neck to make him lift his arms up. When the blond did not cooperate, Sasuke left the shirt, going face to face with the grinning man.

« What ? So you're not even going to _help_ me removing that ugly thing you dare to call a shirt, so I can molest you ? »

« Nah, figured you might have more fun doing so alone. I'm not opposed to the idea exactly, I just would like to know if you're as talented as I assume you are. If it's the case, I'm sure you'll think of something..._ interesting_ », teased Naruto, smiling challengingly at Sasuke.

« Oh, so it's another challenge ? » Asked Sasuke, going back down slowly. « Well... I think I'll have to accept it..._Naruto_ », he bite the blond's nipple and heard him moan out his name. This was nice. Very nice.

« I can actually come up with a few ideas of what could happen to that unfortunate, poor excuse for a shirt... » continued the brunet, letting his hands come up to the man's shoulders, dragging his fingernails down Naruto's sides, all the way down to his pants. He played with the waistband, then continued to go down, over the short, until he reached Naruto's bare knees. At this point he was laying in between the blond's legs who had his legs on each side of Sasuke. Their hips weren't exactly touching, but Sasuke made sure that once in a while he brushed it against the other, sending sparks of electricity through both of them. « I could... rip it apart to shreds. I could rip it off with my teeth... » he trailed off as Naruto groaned loudly. Apprently the idea seemed to please him a lot, and Sasuke couldn't appreciate it more. A little violence and animalistic instinct was always welcome during sex. « ...I could deform it and just manage... somehow... to get into it with you... » he trailed off again, lifting Naruto's knees up to Sasuke's upper torso. Then, in the longest... agonizing moment, he looked at Naruto, who instantly understood what was going to happen. Sasuke smirked and dropped his weight on the blond, their hips colliding in painful pleasure as their erections finally connected. Naruto gasped and Sasuke imitated him, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. It was terribly okay. This was the best idea ever.

Then, in the slowest movement ever, Sasuke withdrew his hips from Naruto, and let them collide once again, roughly. They both moaned, and Naruto actually laughed, making Sasuke search for his eyes.

« Why are you laughing ? » he wandered through heavy pants, his head dropping on the tan shoulder, still covered with the fucking shirt.

« Because I'm making out, humping a stranger on a beach in a city where homosexuality is condemned and prohibited. It may be a private beach, but we're still out there.»

« Oh. Right. Shit. »

There was a short silence during which both of them seemed to understand the precarity of their situtation. It was, indeed, dangerous. It may be nightime, but the police did not joke around with those kind of things. And neither of them wanted to end up in some weird prison. They straightened up and got on their feet. Naruto held Sasuke's hand as they walked slowly back toward their house.

« So... » began Sasuke, unsure of what was going to happen now. He didn't want to let go of Naruto. Not now. He wasn't sure just yet, but he felt it. That something he'd been looking for in everyone. It was in him. « ...I... I don't really feel like giving you back to your friends » Confessed the brunet, looking embarassed. He felt better when Naruto squezzed his hand in his own reassuringly.

« If that can make you feel better in way... I don't feel like going back to my friends just yet. » admitted Naruto, locking eyes with the one who had made his evening worth it.

« Then maybe... » started Sasuke, pulling at Naruto's hand, encouraging him to move forward, « ...I could kidnap you for the rest of the night and introduce you to my bed- friends. I meant friends. »

« Sure you did », responded the blond sarcastically. He moved closer to the man's ear, melting his voice into silk «...and I can't wait to meet both ». That caught Sasuke off guard, who tripped over nothing, eyes wide open in surprise and sudden lust.

« That's... _interesting_. » He eventually said, dark eyes looking into blue ones.

« Is it ? »

« Hn. Now come. » He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was the life of the party.

Sasuke came to realization thirty minutes after they arrived at his house. The blond had been introduced as one of Sasuke's new « friend », and it had taken the blond two minutes to make a new friend out of a stranger. If at first the brunet had thought Naruto would be all depressed and downcast at the party, he had been terribly wrong. As soon as they had stepped in the house, Naruto had wiped away any trace of sadness from his face and had started to introduce himself to everyone. And by « everyone », Sasuke meant _literally_ everyone. He had fluttered from one group to another, and though there weren't that much people (Sasuke wasn't the sort of guy to throw huge parties, even if this one wasn't exactly _his_), it had taken Naruto about fifteen minutes to know everyone by their name or nickname, while it had taken Sasuke two weeks to do the same (though he hadn't put much effort in it either). Naruto was not a shy person, that was for sure. He was easy-going and apparently pretty funny, since every single person he had talked to had burst out laughing at least twice.

Time passed by faster than lighting, but from time to time, Naruto would come back to Sasuke and casually talk to him about one thing or another, before going back to knowing the people around him. In some way, it reassured Sasuke he didn't know why, but having Naruto come back to him made him special, as if all the people around Naruto couldn't erase him from the boy's memory. As if he was important enough to be check on every ten minutes or so. It made him feel... precious ? Maybe. It was a good feeling.

Sasuke sat outside, on his previous spot, while Naruto navigated between the garden to talk to Sasuke and a few people sitting with him, and inside the big white house, where he had met Kiba, a brown-haired man around his age, with who he had instantly clicked.

It wasn't the same kind of connection he had felt with Sasuke, it was more something along the lines of ...instant friendship ? They had a lot in common, played the same video games, listened to the same music, loved the same kind of food and did the same sports. And eventhough Naruto had stopped talking to the guy for a while, turning around and meeting all of the others at the party, he ended up coming back to Sasuke or Kiba everytime.

It was weird, how in one night he had met two people who would probably change his life.

Kiba was like a sort of soulmate, in a friendly way. They had already planned to go surfing together, they wanted to go bowling, and they had also decided to go scuba diving next week, maybe with Sasuke and Ino if they were in the mood. Kiba was about his height, probably around his weight. He and Kiba were both pretty athletic, and they both felt completely at ease around each other. It had been sudden, but Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

The guy was amazing to wrestle with because he wouldn't hold back his strengh, and Naruto desperatly needed a sparing partner. They both had taken Kung Fu classes when they were younger, but hadn't find any club in Dubai, and hadn't been able to practice since they had arrived. That's probably the reason why they had both jumped on each other and tried to kill the other as soon as the mention of the word « Kung Fu » had been pronouced. They had wanted to test the other, to see how good they really were. They had began the fight in the house, and Ino had gently (but firmly) suggested they take the fight outside, just for the safety of the furniture. And that's how Kiba had ended up head first in the pool. That's also how Naruto had ended up falling ungraciously in it as well, after Kiba pulled his right foot backwards, by the ankle. Naruto kept saying he hadn't been prepared and that was the reason why he had fallen for a poor attack like this one, but Sasuke knew better. The idiot had been looking at him after pushing Kiba in the water, an arrogant smile taking place on the tan features when he had caught Sasuke staring at him intently, envy and desire written all over his face. He had been caught by surprise when Kiba had pulled him in the water because he had been busy observing the handsome face of the man he had impressed.

Sasuke was his second soulmate. But in a not-so-_friendly_ way. It was friendly, but it was also beyond that point. It was like wild fire running through his veins everytime their eyes caught, burning him alive. There was no such thing with Kiba. Sasuke was everything Naruto wasn't. Yet everything he wanted, one way or another, to be. The man was his match, period. Naruto just knew it. Shikamaru had never, ever made him feel the way Sasuke made him feel.

He floated around from one person to another, very conscious of Sasuke's stare boring into his back. It was nice, having someone who genuinely focused all of his attention on him, not just because he was a fuck buddy, but because the other truely wanted to. He didn't know what Sasuke and himself were exactly, but he couldn't wait to know. It was surprising, fun, exciting. Everytime they talked, Sasuke made sure his hands were lingering somewhere on the tan body, as if to reassure him that he was there, and that there was no reason to be sad, not anymore. It made him feel precious, appreciated for who he truely was. It made him feel... loved ? Maybe he was adventuring himself on dangerous grounds, and he probably shouldn't try to do so. But just when he'd start to freak out, Sasuke would look at him and he would forget everything.

By the time four hit the clock, most of Ino and Sasuke's friends had left, leaving the house trashed and silent. Naruto was wandering around in the house, searching for Sasuke once again. As the brunet wasn't on the terrace anymore, Naruto had decided to go and take a look around the house to find his host. He went accross some people quietly speaking on sofas, sometimes even on the floor, looking somewhat drunk.

Taking a look took longer than he thought. The house was huge, and he had to zigzag between the trash and untitled weird stuff laying down on the floor. Sasuke hadn't been wrong when he had said he was crazy for hosting this party. The house was in an apocalyptical state. Like a bomb had exploded in the living room or something.

Not finding who he was searching for downstairs, Naruto decided to take his research up, so he climbed up the stairs and walked straight through the corridor, up to the door facing the stairs. There were three other doors on the side of the corridor, all closed. He had to begin somewhere anyway, so he carefully opened the first door, hoping he wouldn't find two people going at it somewhere in the room. The place was silent and plunged in darkness, though when he eyes adjusted, he noticed the bedroom wasn't entirely pitch black. A light entered the room by high french doors opposite where he was standing. Closing the door behind him, Naruto silently walked to the big windows and opened them, letting the fresh night air invade the room. The doors opened on a balcony, so he stepped out of the room and on the hard tiling covered in sand. It seemed obvious to him that whoever owned that room barely ever got out here. It seemed like the balcony had never been used, there was at least two inches of sand on the floor, and no footprints whatsoever that could indicate someone stepped foot on it. A glass barrier on the lengh of the balcony prevented anyone from falling off, and the corners holding the glass were made of hard black metal. In front of the glass and on Naruto's right, three long chairs were disposed, but there was no sign that they had been used recently.

The view was extraordinary, and he couldn't figure out why no one used the balcony. Had it been his, he would've cleaned the whole area and put some nice sofas and lights out there. It was the ideal place to hang out with friends. If this really was Sasuke's room, Naruto would make sure to tell him just that. He had almost forgotten what he had came upstairs to for in the first place, but now he couldn't bring himself to get back in. The house smelled of alcohol and smoke, and he didn't really enjoy the latter (he could be a little bit contradictory). Deciding that Sasuke could wait longer, he took a sit on one of the long chairs and layed on it, spreading his legs in front of him, and resting his head on the cushion underneath. The mat was very comfortable, and the blond found himself closing his eyes slowly. He tried to stay awake, but could barely make out the white dots covering the night sky. In a flash of consciousness, he thought it was a beautiful night.

He woke up to something softly touching his face, and wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. He blinked away the sleep, trying to win the fight against the blissfullness of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes, meeting with pitch black ones, staring at him with tenderness.

« So this is where you were hiding ? » Asked Sasuke's deep voice, stroking Naruto's cheek with his thumb. The blond opened his eyes enough to notice it was still nightime, though the sky had started to clear up a little, and he guessed he hadn't been sleeping for more than an hour.

Still half asleep, Naruto grunted something the brunet didn't get, then grabbed onto the pale hand on his face, and held it tight, closing his eyes once more. Sasuke sighed, slightly amused by Naruto's childish behaviour, approached his lips from Naruto's right ear, and whispered slowly.

« It's not that I need my hand or anything, but you're cutting the blood circulation here, and I just thought we could take the nice little nap you're having in an actual bed, where you'd be comfortable. »

« I _am_ comfortable » was the muffled answer he recieved, making him roll his eyes. He didn't move though, afraid to shake Naruto awake. With his trapped hand, he rubbed circles on the hand holding his, while he brushed the blond hair away from the tan face. It was frustrating, because Naruto's hair was quite long, but not enough to make it stay behind his ear. It needed at least two or three centimeters more. So Sasuke kept pushing it back, and it kept coming back on Naruto's head. The gesture softened when the brunet gave up, and he settled on stroking the cheek instead.

« You're not making anything easier, Naruto », whispered Sasuke for himself, looking upon the body sprayled for his eyes to enjoy. He smiled to himself, thinking that the initial dreadful night he had been sure he would have had, had turned into something different, something much more interesting, he thought as he gazed at the blond. He yawned, and tried to get up, his arm still prisoner of Naruto's hold. He tugged at his arm once, twice. That would not work. He was caught in a deathly grip, and he wouldn't be able to get his arm off without waking Naruto up.

_Oh well. _

Naruto woke to the feeling of the hot sun warming his skin, turning his vision red. He was hot, terribly so. He tugged his blanket down, just to feel the fresh air of his roo- wait.

He had fallen asleep on the long chair. With absolutely no blanket. So why did he have one over his body now ?

« I didn't want you to get a cold. Nights can get pretty chilly here. » Startled by the voice, he turned his head to see Sasuke lying there of the other chair, a book in his hands and an earplug in his left ear. Now completely awoken, Naruto pushed the blanket to the side and streched, looking at Sasuke with obvious curiousity.

« You stayed here the whole night ? » he asked, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

« Well, you were holding my arm like a leech for at least two hours, so I _did _spend most of the night at your side. And when you gave it back to me to roll to the other side, I picked up these (he pointed to his iPod and his book) and came back. Didn't feel like sleeping. » _Didn't want to leave you alone_, chanted Sasuke's mind, and the brunet quickly tossed the thought aside. This wasn't a thought he was ready to deal with just yet.

Naruto looked at his hands, obviously feeling bad for forcing Sasuke to stay up all night.

« What time is it ? » he asked slowly, still looking down on his lap.

« 9 am. You didn't sleep a lot. »

« Why didn't you bring me in the room ? »

« Should I have ? I didn't want to frighten you by moving you to my bed. You'd think we... » He trailed off, suddenly thoughtful.

« ..._Oh_. » Realization dawned to Naruto and Sasuke laughed, popping the other earplug out. « Right. So we didnt't... » Naruto gestured awkwardly between them both, making Sasuke arch an eyebrow.

« No, we_ 'did' _not. I wouldn't want you to forget this, Naruto. » Murmured Sasuke, staring at him intently, making the blond blush slightly.

« Right... » said Naruto, looking anywhere but in Sasuke's eyes. « What were you listening to ? » he decided to change the subject, not feeling as bold and seductive as he had the night before. He had had a lot to drink, and he felt like he had done things he normally would have never done. Yet he didn't regret it. He just didn't know how to make this less awkward. Although it seemed like he was the only one feeling the awkwardness. Sasuke seemed just fine. As ever.

« _Bad things_, by Jace Everett. I thought it was very appropriate for this situation. » Naruto went crimson. He knew the song. He knew every word. And it made him hot to think Sasuke would make this song 'their' song. Was there even a possibility of a 'their' ? Shaking his head, he noticed that Sasuke had a dangerous grin on his face, as if he was eating him up already. Maybe he was ?

Deciding it was way to complicated to think, especially when Sasuke looked at him this way, and when he did not seem to want to get rid of the blond, Naruto thought it was time to stop blushing and start being his usual self. It was ridiculous. He did not have to feel awkward at all. They had both been adults consenting to this. Dry humping on the beach. No need for awkward.

Right.

« Want to eat something ? » asked Sasuke.

And just like that, Naruto was out of the chair and ready to go, any thought of awkwardness thrown out of the window.

« Sure ! » he exclaimed, taking Sasuke's hand in his and giving him an impulse to jump out of his seat. The brunet smiled, feeling the change in Naruto's behavior, and apparently pleased by the not-so-tense-anymore atmosphere. Sasuke didn't let go of his host's hand and took the lead, dragging a very happy blond behind him.

Everything seemed to go perfectly fine... that is until Naruto turned his head slightly to the side and noticed the bed. He let go of Sasuke's hand and slowly made his way to the king sized bed situated on the right of the room. Halfway, Naruto turned his head toward the brunet, sending him a amusing yet questioning look, an eyebrow raised, before looking back on the bed. Stopping in front of it, Naruto managed to keep his cool a little longer. He pursued his lips together, desperatly trying not to laugh.

« ...Sasuke ? » He said in a shaking, unsure voice. The brunet stood just beside him, looking embarassed.

« Is that... I mean... are those... » He took a glump of air before bluring out : « Pokemon sheets ? ».

Then he lost it.

Naruto hunched on himself, laughing incontrolably, hysterically. This was fucking hilarious !

Sasuke scratched his neck with his right hand, feeling really embarassed. Yes, he loved Pokemon, and he normaly wouldn't be ashamed... but those sheets weren't exactly what one could call « manly ». Those were _Jigglypuff _sheets. His favorite Pokemon of all time. Damn him.

And suddenly, when Sasuke started to wish he could dissapear in a hole (no pun intended), he was pulled on the floor by his ankle. He fell not-so-graciously on the carpet where Naruto was still laughing, eyes sparkling, cheeks stirred by tears.

« I'm sorry », managed to choke out Naruto, still laughing, « I have a tendency to cry when I laugh. »

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, effectively shutting Naruto up. Smiling like a mad man, the blond got on all fours, made his way on top of Sasuke and looked him straight in the eyes. He quickly lifted his hand and got rid of the last tears.

« It can be confusing, indeed. » Let out Sasuke, looking in the blue eyes with interest, and still a bit of shame. Naruto laughed again, and bent down to meet Sasuke's nose. « So, you like Jigglypuff ? » he teased, and was rewarded by a red blush on Sasuke's face.

« Shut u-» the brunet was cut by Naruto's mouth on his, and suddenly it didn't matter anymore that he was a fan of Jigglypuff. It didn't matter that he barely had had any sleep. It didn't matter that he would have to clean up his house for hours. It didn't matter that his brother was an ass. It. Just. Didn't. Matter.

Nothing mattered but Naruto's talented mouth moving to shape his lips. Tongue met tongue, and Sasuke moaned loudly. Just like that, the blond's whole attitude changed. In a nanosecond, he went from playful-and-funny to seriously-aroused-I-want-to-do-you mode. His eyes softened and he wasn't laughing anymore. There still was a spark of amusement in his eyes, but it was hidden under all the desire swirling in them as well. Naruto moved back and stared into black eyes, searching.

Sasuke di Naruto turned his head toward tHe pursued his lips together, desperatly trying not to laugh.

y, Naruto turned his head toward tdn't say anything. He moved his hand to Naruto's neck and stroked the hair he found there, gazing back into blue eyes, giving them the answer the blond was asking for. Here, take it, take it all. You had me at the first look.

Naruto was still fidgeting, unsure of his next move. Should he kiss Sasuke ? Should they go further ? Was it allowed to make love to someone when you didn't know him at all ? Would Sasuke agree ? What if he was shit compared to Sasuke's other partners ? The thought annoyed him. He didn't want to think about Sasuke with others. But what if he didn't live to Sasuke's expectation ? Could he just stop ? Would Sasuke feel rejected ? Would they regret it if they did ? If they didn't ? He was stopped in his thoughts when Sasuke pulled him down by his neck and kissed him hard.

Oh fuck.

He kissed back with a fierceness he didn't know he had and ran his hands down the pale arms and back up again in a stroking motion. The feeling of the soft skin was making him hot. Sasuke had a smooth skin. Made for kisses and caresses. And hickeys. He nipped at the firm jaw and continued down to the brunet's neck, softly biting and releasing the skin he found there, smiling when Sasuke dropped his head on the floor, moaning loudly.

He liked it. Sasuke was very receptive, and it made him want more. Still occupied with the neck, Naruto dropped his hips on Sasuke's, but didn't stop this time. They weren't at the beach. They were in a private house, on the private carpet of Sasuke's private room. And it was happening.

Naruto had lost it at Sasuke's first moaning. He was on fire, touching and discovering every bit of his partner's body. Clothes flew out of sight in a matter of seconds, and soon they were back where they had left off the day before. Expect they were dry humping on a carpet, and wore nothing but skin. Which didn't bother any of the two men. They couldn't be happier.

« Sasuke... » Started Naruto, obviously trying to say something that got caught in Sasuke's mouth, their lips connecting once again. Naruto didn't bother to try and finish his sentence.

Everything felt so much more intense than what it usually felt like. They were in perfect symbiose. Or so it seemed like. It seemed so obvious to both of them, what to do, were to touch the other male to make him feel good, how to show him what pleased them. It was like playing an instrument for the first time and knowing instantly that it was what you were made for. They just _knew_. And it was scary, because the feeling was reciprocated.

Sasuke flipped Naruto over and straddled him, amazed by how arousing it was to just stand on top of Naruto. He kissed the full lips and the lean torso, continuing his journey down the tan body. The noises he recieved from his every touch made him feel powerful. He had control over Naruto's body. He could do whatever. Following the blond happy trail, he didn't wait to take Naruto in his mouth, making the blond's breath hitch. He smiled and took him entirely, getting back up slowly, tongue flatening on Naruto's cock. Naruto opened his mouth silently, closing his eyes and arching up his back. This was feeling too good.

« Sasuke... » he choked out, cut out when Sasuke nipped a little to strongly at the head.

« Shhh... » the brunet said, smirking.

And Naruto shut up. There wasn't much he could do, really. The feelings he experienced were too strong to even think, so speaking seemed like a very un-wise thing to try, if he didn't want to let out a very embarassing sound.

Finally, when Naruto felt like he was coming close to Heaven's gate, Sasuke stopped his wicked ministrations. Falling down, Naruto protested, and went to claim Sasuke's mouth, because he wanted to fly again, and everything about Sasuke made him rise. Sasuke didn't complain, and sighed happily into the kiss as he gave Naruto his heart.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

He thought about moving this thing to his bed, but finding it too troublesome, he decided that the carpet was comfortable, and that it would do perfectly.

Preparing Naruto was an easy task. The blond never said anything about the way they would do it. It just happened that way. Maybe another time it would be different.

And as Sasuke slide in Naruto, the world became full of possibilities. Everything was right and perfect. He knew that with Naruto by his side, he would do anything. He plunged forward to bite Naruto's neck as he moved inside slowly, resting his upper weight onto his elbows, on each side of the blond's arms.

« Sasuke ! »

Golden arms shot up and grabbed Sasuke's arms, squeezing tightly. The brunet looked at Naruto, only to find him all tense, blue eyes fixed on his own black ones.

« Continue that thing... with your mouth, please... » was Naruto's plea. He then closed his eyes and let the feelings get the better of him. Sasuke was doing incredible things to his body. How could he know everything that turned him on ?

The pale mouth went from Naruto's neck to his ear, trailing a path with his nose, his tongue, his lips, sometimes nipping at the collarbone. The combination between that and the long and hard thursts made him feel dizzy with pleasure.

He was once again at Heaven's Gate, but this time, Sasuke was with him.

« Ah ! Oh my God... Sas'ke ! Ah ! »

Naruto couldn't keep quiet. Sasuke was just too good to be true. Each thurst send him sirectly flying with the angels, his prostate used and abused in an amazing way.

The brunet was a bit quieter, moaning every time Naruto squeezed him. He didn't talk, but there was no need for words. Naruto was giving him indications and that was all he needed to pleasure his partner, climbing as fast as Naruto was. The blond was everything Sasuke loved in a partner : vocal, active, and absolutely not embarassed to show him what to do.

So when he increased his thursts, feeling his climax coming, he didn't need to ask if Naruto was close. He could hear it.

Naruto had by then long pasted the Heaven's gate, he was further up, to a place he couldn't name. He knew Sasuke knew his end was coming, he kept squeezing Sasuke's cock, telling him where to aim, and how Sasuke was too good at this.

When Naruto came, Sasuke followed immediatly, his orgasm triggered by Naruto's.

It took them some time to get down from their high, and when they did, Sasuke lifted Naruto and put him in his bed, ignoring Naruto's smirk as he snuggled into the Jigglypuff pillow. They laid down for a while, half asleep, half observing each other.

Naruto had his head on Sasuke's shoulder, the pale arm possessively wrapped up around the blond. The other pale arm was resting on Naruto's torso, absentmindly drawing patterns on the hot skin with his finger. Naruto's left hand lay on top of the pale one hugging him while the right one rested underneath his head.

The blond couldn't tell how long they stayed like that, maybe thirty minutes, maybe more. They were both so comfortable, laying there together, and neither wanted to move.

He liked cuddling after sex anyway, so he wasn't going to be the one complaining here.

« GRUMPPPLL ».

Damn stomach.

« You hungry ? » asked Sasuke in the warm throat, his breath and lips tickling Naruto's neck. The blond didn't answer, shook his head instead, sighing into the pillow. He didn't want to move. He felt so amazing, right now.

« GRUUUUUUMPPLLL ».

But hunger was a pain in the ass.

« Let's go downstairs. »

Sasuke untangled his arms and legs from Naruto's, and sat up on the edge on the bed. He stayed like that for a while, considering going back to bed with the living furnace or actually getting up and make breakfast...hrrm... lunch ? Brunch, he decided as he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He felt the bed jump up as Naruto left the comfort of the mattress to pick up his boxers and shorts scattered on the carpet. The blond did not bother to pick up his shirt. He had nothing to hide.

Sasuke stood up and went to his closet, chosing a white shirt with some cargo pants. No boxers.

Well, Naruto wasn't a man to complain for such trivial details. In fact, he encouraged them.

« Ready to go ? » the brunet asked, opening the door.

« Sure am ! » Naruto danced to the door, stealing a kiss before running down the corridor and down the stairs.

« Well... don't wait for me... » mumbled Sasuke, closing the door, then stopping mid-way. Huh. He needed to open the french doors, let some air get in. He wasn't fond of sex-smell lingering around in his room. He got back in the room, opened the windows wide and smiled. Hot, dry air englufed in the room. This felt nice. It would be terribly hot when they would get back, but at lest the air would be fresh. New. Free of unwanted... « stuff ».

When he got down the stairs, he could hear people talking. _Who_ was still in his house ? He hated when that happened ! He walked briskly to the kitchen, feeling ready to yell.

And... he stopped dead when he noticed who exactly was there. Tension left his shoulder.

Gaara. Neji. Naruto.

Pfiu.

He had thought they would already be gone. He entered the kitchen, walked up to the fridge, took the Innocent Kiwi Apple Lime juice and poured himself a drink.

« Anyone want some ? » he asked around, shrugging and putting the juice back when all three ignored him. He sat at the table in the gigantic kitchen, and listened to Naruto arguing over eggs with his two other friends.

« No. No. You can 't just turn an egg like that to make it a poached egg. You don't understand. _That's_ how to do it. » And with all the grace that he had been gifted with, Naruto flipped the egg upside down. It was a perfect round egg. He had succeeded. Mission accomplished. He decided to take care of the sausages and red beans and searched in the kitchen for the food.

« Fine, whatever you say », answered the redhead, shrugging his shoulder and walking to the table where Sasuke was seated, letting Naruto take care of the rest. The brunet just sat down, waiting for food to come his way. « Hey there, Sas'ke. Sleep well ? »

Sasuke send Naruto a weird look before answering. « Very well, Gaara. You ? »

« Couldn't have been be better », Gaara answered, smirking like a madman.

« Glad to hear that, though I believe it was too much information. »

« Only if your imagination is perverted. »

« Hn. »

Neji took some plates out of the cupboard and put them on the table, along with silverware and glasses. Then he sat down. And waited.

« ... Am I supposed to be the maid here ? », asked Naruto, standing behind the furnaces, alone. With everyone else sitting down and looking at him expectantly. Three pairs of eyebrows raised, and Naruto sighed. He couldn't deal with this shit.

« Okay, okay, I get it. Whatever. » Naruto took the pan containing the eggs and served everyone. One his way back to the stove, he felt a hand on his ass. This was not a coincidence, he decided when he saw Sasuke's half smile behind him.

« Here, let me help you », said Sasuke, turning the stove off and picking up the second frying pan, letting Naruto pick up the third one.

When everyone had beans and sausages and bread on their plates, Naruto and Sasuke sat down side by side and they started to eat.

« So, » started the blond. « You guys knew Sasuke was a fan of Jigglypuff ? »

Sasuke spilted his juice accross the table, before squezzing Naruto's thigh. Hard. « Don't. »

« Jigglypuff ? » asked Neji. « You mean... the useless pink pokemon ? »

« Yup », answered the blond, unaffected by Sasuke's hand on his thigh. He was confident the brunet wouldn't hurt him. « That one. He has Jigglypuff sheets. Pink. That's a nice way of showing off his masculinity, right ? »

« I think I showed you my masculinity a whole different way, Naruto. » answered Sasuke matter-of-factly, while moving his hand up Naruto's thigh, close to his crotch. Naruto wouldn't win this game.

« Okay, » said Neji as the blond blushed a weird kind of red, « that's enough information, we do NOT want to hear about your sex life. »

« I don't mind », admitted Gaara while stuffing his face with a piece of toast.

« Conversation over, you win, Sasuke », cut in Naruto, not wanting to get to the sex discussion around breakfast. Lunch. Whatever this was.

Sasuke smirked, satisfied, and moved his hand even further up. Naruto jumped in his chair, before freezing. He would not react. He would not react. He picked up his sausage and eat it. Slowly. Concentrating on his task, and not on Sasuke's hand. He would not react. Not even when Sasuke started to move his fingers over the blond's inner thigh, and under Naruto's boxers, slowly creeping up to. Oh God. Okay. Stay still, Naruto, eveyrthing is...Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Sasuke's fingers were touching his balls, under the table. And the brunet looked perfectly collected, eating his food with his other hand, and speaking with the two others. How did he manage that ? Naruto couldn't look up his plate. His hands were frozen. He couldn't listen to whatever conversation they were having. He was gonna have a boner.

He could handle this.

Or...not.

« I am never eating next to you again. » Repeated Naruto as they walked down the beach back to Sakura's house.

« If you say so. » Answered the brunet in what sounded like a bored voice. But he wasn't bored. Truth was, he was scared. They were dangerously approaching the house and he would have to leave the blond by himself. But he wanted him by his side. He sort of... fell in love ?

What that even possible ? Never in his life had he considered he'd fall in love with a stranger. Not so fast. It had been a fantasy of his, some sort of dream... but for it to happen made it all so complicated. He had thought things would have flown easily, because when two people share love, it can only be easy. Yet here he was, dreading the moment he's have to say 'bye', without any proof that he would see Naruto again. Because he didn't know if Naruto and himself « shared love ». This was stupid. His beliefs had been built on sand, and now it was all falling apart. He had thought he would _know _that the other person had feelings as well... but looking at the blonde right now, he had NO idea what the guy was thinking.

He was bothered, because Naruto seemed completely unaffected by this whole situation. There he was, talking and walking like life was beautiful.

But life sucked. Because Sasuke was going to have to leave Naruto, and he would never see him again.

The blond seemed to understand something was wrong, because he suddenly stopped talking.

« Sasuke ? » he asked, unsure. « Why did you stop ? »

The brunet looked into his partner's magnificent blue eyes, realizing he had, indeed, stopped dead. He stood there like an idiot.

And apparently, Naruto wasn't as stupid as he let it seemed, because he went and grabbed the pale hand, then tugged it a little forward. « Sasuke ? I'm not going anywhere. You know I want this. »

« I don't. » Mumbled Sasuke, looking away. Damn this !

« Well now you know. » continued Naruto, unaffected by the brunet's tone of voice. « Stop being so unsecure. I'm gonna go home, you have my number, my facebook, everything you need to reach me, and I'll see you again. Soon. » He closed the distance between them and kissed the high cheek, then the corner of the mouth. « Don't worry ».

Sasuke didn't answer. He had trouble believing Naruto. Who would want to keep in touch with a one night stand ? Although technically they had met a little longer than a night.

« Sasuke. » Naruto's tone was serious. The man tried to focus on the sun-tanned face and the piercing blue eyes. He listened. « I don't know what this is. Whatever it is that happened between us. I just know I don't want it to stop. I am not going to disappear forever, Sasuke. I feel it. That something. That something that I know you're feeling too. And I want to know where it leads us. Though I'm pretty sure I already know. » He smiled kindly and tightened his grip around the pale fingers, passing the message.

Then he leaned in and kissed Sasuke fiercely, his other hand making its way under Sasuke's shirt and on the warm skin of his hip. Sasuke responded vigorously, his own hand in the sunny hair, tugging the locks each time Naruto did this wicked thing with his tongue. The brunet's toes curled in the sand, and there was no more doubt.

Naruto was the one for him.

And they both knew it.

Because after all, Soulmates knows these things.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tada ! I'm done ! I'm soooo sorry it took this long. I thought it would be easy.

It was a pain in the ass. I had a massive writer's block. So I'm not completely proud of that ending, but I may or may not come back on it. I just didn't feel like making you guys wait longer.

Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
